A Cat With Wings
by justplainrii
Summary: [dropped] 16 years ago, Ranma left on a training mission with his only child. Now, a strange boy and his catgirl sister have shown up in Nerima, claiming their father knew him. What will come of this?
1. Abandonment

- Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2, for I am not Takahashi-sama.  
Although the made-ups belong to me and the glory of the Punnet Square!  
  
This is likely going to be the only story I'm going to write with made-ups, which I despise, but I had this idea a long time ago so I'm giving it a try. Flames are accepted, and please email me about what you want to see, couples, ect.  
  
Thank you, enjoy the story, and review!  
  
- Prologue -  
Abandoned  
  
"Ranma! No! Don't go! Please!"  
Akane clutched his leg as he struggled to step out of the door.  
"Akane, it's for the best! I need to leave!"  
She sobbed, her tears staining his black silk pants.  
"Ranma, what about her? What will it be like for her to grow up without a mother? She'll end up just like you! Just think..."  
Ranma paused and looked tenderly at his daughter, who yawned and looked at him sleepily with her soulful brown eyes; the eyes of her mother. He smiled gently and kneeled down to Akane's side.  
"Stop crying; it makes you look dumb," he said, stroking her hair with his free hand. "We'll come back, someday. I promise,"  
She looked up at him and wiped her eyes, smiling gently.  
"I'll kill you if you don't," she said toyingly. "But seppuku will not be an option for either of us,"  
Ranma breathed a false sigh of relief and they chuckled together.  
"Take care of her," said Akane, kissing their child gently on the forehead. She giggled and pulled on her mother's hair in return.  
"I will, macho-chick," said Ranma.  
"Perv," Akane shot back, exchanging their nicknames. "The sun is almost up; leave now, and I'll spare you having to tell everyone,"  
"Thanks," said Ranma, and with one last smile, he walked off into the rising sun, never to be seen again.  
Akane tilted her head softly as he disappeared down the street, and a tear fell to the floor. She wiped it away and smiled, heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and wait for the rest of the family to awaken. 


	2. 16 Years Later

- Chapter 2 -  
16 years later  
  
"So, this is Nerima, huh?" said the young boy, shielding his eyes as the evening sun darted into them. "Nice lookin' place,"  
"Yeah," said the girl at his side, who was only a few years younger than him. "No wonder dad liked it so much,"  
"Mhmm," the boy replied. "So, where to, Yui? You have the map,"  
Yui dug into her blouse and took out a tattered piece of paper, unfolding it and examining it.  
"Says here that it's just down the street," she replied, returning it to her blouse. "Not too far; I'd say perhaps another 10 minutes,"  
"'kay," the boy replied. "We'd better get going; the weather doesn't look good and it's gonna get dark soon,"  
A crack of thunder filled the air as lightning crossed the sky.  
"Guess I'll need this," said Yui, unfolding an umbrella as the first few drops of rain hit the ground. "Wanna share?"  
"Naw," the boy replied. "I'm good,"  
"Suit yourself," said Yui as they began down the street. "God, Sora. You drive me crazy,"  
"Why, thank you," Sora replied with a grin. "Neko-onna,"  
"Stop calling me that!" she giggled, playfully punching him in the back.  
Sora laughed as he continued to get soaked.  
"So, we're finally gonna meet this...lady, huh?" said Yui, as another streak of lighting darted across the black clouds. "I wonder what she's like?"  
"From everything dad's told us, she's absolutely wonderful," Sora replied, tucking his hands behind his head. "I can't-"  
"Sora! Watch out!"  
"Wha-?"  
CRASH!  
"S-sora!" called Yui, abandoning her umbrella in a puddle as she attended his body, sprawled on the road and covered in mud. The car responsible for the hit-and-run was speeding off and soon out of sight.  
"Oh my god..." said Yui, wiping the blood off his face. "Sora, no! Don't die! Please, don't die!"  
She was about to haul him on her shoulder, when a light suddenly turned on in front of her. In disbelief, she read the sign.  
"Ono...chiropractic...moxibustion...doctor...oh, thank god,"  
Dragging Sora to the door, she knocked hard and waited for a reply. 


	3. Neko a Go Go

- Chapter 2 -  
Neko-a-Go-Go 

"Hikari? Hikari! Where are you?"  
Hikari sat in the living room, watching anime. Upon hearing her mother's voice, she muted the nosy box.  
"Yeah, mom? What do you need?"  
Akane entered the room as she dried off a knife.  
"Can you go to the grocery store, please? We need some more rice,"  
"'kay"  
"Hikari..."  
"All right, mom,"  
Hikari turned off the TV and took the list from her mom's hand, which she had produced out of her apron pocket, and a few 1000 yen bills. Smiling, she waved goodbye as she slipped her sandals on and skipped out the door.

The grocery store wasn't very far away, and she quickly was on her way back with the plastic bag of food grasped firmly in her hand.  
"Ahh! Such a nice day!" she sighed, stretching her strong, slim arms in the springtime sun. As she squinted, a light caught her eye.  
"Oh! I ought to visit Uncle Tofu and get some more bandages," she mused aloud, and turned to the shop.  
The sign said 'Closed', but she was welcome at any time.  
"Uncle Tofu! Aunt Kasumi! I need some bandages!" she called, taking her shoes out in the foyer and putting on a pair of guest's slippers. "Hello...?"  
She made her way through the building, but found no one there.  
"Hello?" she called again, leaning over the counter of the kitchen.  
"If you're looking for Mr. and Mrs. Ono-san, they're out getting groceries now,"  
"Aiie?!"  
Hikari turned around and saw a boy behind her, a large bandage and smile plastered on his face.  
"Umm... Okay. Who are you?" said Hikari.  
"Oh, pardon me," said the boy politely. "I'm Sora. Ono-san is letting me stay here while my wounds heal,"  
"Oh really?" said Hikari curiously. "What happened?"  
"He was hit by a car," said a voice.  
A girl came into the kitchen, drinking some milk from the carton as she came down the stairs. Hikari just stared. Was she seeing things, or did she have cat ears?  
"Oh, by the way, this is my sister, Yui," said Sora. "Yui, this is...umm, what's your name, anyways?"  
Hikari stared at Yui as what looked like a tail whipped around her legs. She couldn't decide whether she was more amazed at the fact Sora was hit by a car or the fact that the girl seemed to be half-cat.  
"Oh! Umm," she finally blurted. "my name's Hikari. I'm Tofu's niece,"  
"I see! Nice to meet you," said Sora. "Did you need anything?"  
"Just some bandages," said Hikari.  
"Here you go," said Yui, handing her a roll of gauze as she idly walked by. "Bandages. Or do you want something different?"  
"No...thank you..." said Hikari, mesmerised by her feline traits. "Cat...ears...are those real?"  
"Umm, yeah," said Sora. "It's long story, but..."  
Yui's ears twitched as she innocently looked at Hikari; she seemed to be only 13 or 14, but looked strangely mature for someone her age.  
"They're real," she said. "Why would I wear them in broad daylight if I couldn't take them off?"  
"Oh...okay," said Hikari. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sora, Yui. I need to go now. See you later!"  
"Bye bye!" said Yui cheerfully. Sora simply smiled and waved.  
Hikari smiled back, but noticed something in Sora's smile that stirred her memory, but she couldn't figure out what.  
She opened her cell phone and began to dial home.  
She was going to Ucchan's.

"Ukyo! Konatsu!" she called, entering the restaurant. "Lunch, please!"  
There was a sizzling of batter, and an okonomiyaki was served up before her in an instant.  
"How's my favorite customer?" said Ukyo as Hikari eagerly began to eat.  
"Good!" she gasped after gulping it down. "I saw the strangest thing at Uncle Tofu's today,"  
"Do tell!" said Konatsu, who cleared the plate from the counter and began to wash it.  
"There was a cat-girl there!" said Hikari. "Her brother was there, too. His name was Sora, and he looked normal, at least,"  
"A cat-girl?" said Konatsu, leaning on the counter, his head propped on his hand. "Interesting. Did she have cat ears? Were they real?"  
"Well, they twitched, and she said so herself they were," replied Hikari. "Ukyo? What's the matter?"  
Ukyo had a far-off look in her eyes.  
"Sora... That was your sister's name,"  
Hikari looked at her curiously as Ukyo picked up a picture. Akane was sitting in a hospital bed, and Ukyo was holding a small bundle of blankets while Ranma looked on.  
"That's right," said Hikari. "Mom hasn't heard from her or dad since they left on that training mission,"  
"That was before you were born," said Ukyo. "Wouldn't Ranma be surprised to see you!"  
"Wait a second," said Hikari, scootching past the counter and picking up another picture. Amazed, she looked at the picture of Ukyo and Ranma.  
"Sora...he looked just like this!" she said, pointing excitedly at her father's image. "He had the exact same smile!"  
Ukyo looked at the picture curiously.  
"I won't believe it till I see it," said Ukyo. "But she can't possibly have inheirited Ranma's curse; Ryoko and Perfume are perfectly normal..."  
"What are you talking about?" said Hikari.  
"We could close the shop for lunch," offered Konatsu. "Perhaps it really is her, but what about the Cat-Girl?"  
"Are you saying Sora is my sister?" said Hikari. "Pa-lease! I know all about what happened to Dad in China; I don't change into anything with cold water,"  
"I suppose you're right," said Ukyo. "but his likeness to Ranma...I'd like to meet them,"  
"Okay," said Hikari. "I guess we're going to the chiropractic!"  
After closing up shop, they headed down the road to the chiropractic, but the door was locked.  
"That's funny," said Hikari.  
"It's okay," said Ukyo. "How about we have lunch together at your house?"  
The abrupt change of subject made Hikari smile, and she nodded. Besides, just one okonomiyaki wasn't enough for her massive appetite.

"Mom! I'm back! Is it okay if Ukyo and Konatsu are here?"  
There was no answer, but a faint murmuring came from upstairs.  
"What in the world...?" said Hikari, taking off her sandals. "Mom?"  
"Oh, are those real?" she heard a voice say. "My, they're adorable!"  
"Get off me!!!"  
"Mom...?" Hikari repeated, Ukyo and Konatsu creeping behind her. When she came to the living room, a strangely famliar person was sitting with her family.  
"Sora?"  
"Oh, hey, Hikari!" said the boy, waving at her.  
"I trust you two have met?" said Akane, smiling.  
"Errr, yeah," said Hikari. "I met Sora at Uncle Tofu's,"  
"So that's who was here?" said Tofu, smiling. "You forgot to tell me it was my niece, Sora!"  
"Well, hello, Ukyo!" said Akane. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hikari came over for lunch, and we decided to stop by here for more," explained Konatsu with a smile.  
"And besides, I wanted to meet this 'cat-girl' Hikari said she saw at your clinic, Tofu," finished Ukyo, looking at Yui. "Apparently, she wasn't lying!"  
Yui narrowed her eyes and pinched her mouth together as she brooded, but Sora just patted her on the head and scratched her ears, and she closed her eyes contentedly, a purring noise rumbling in her throat.  
"So, Sora, you were about to tell us about your father; did I know him?" said Akane.  
"I don't rightly know," said Sora thoughtfully. "He seemed to know a ton about you; your looks, how you wear your hair, your penchant for not being able to cook..."  
"My what?" said Akane, blushing furiously.  
"Which reminds me..." said Sora, digging into his shirt, taking out two flowers and arranging them in Akane's hair. He stood back and admired his handiwork. "Gifts to you from Mako, my dad. They look nice on you,"  
Akane gently touched the flowers, and found they were real, and soft to the touch. Taking one down, she looked at it, her eyes soft with reminiscence.  
"Orange blossoms..." she said quietly. "I used them in my wedding bouquet. How were you able to keep them intact?"  
"An old friend did something to them for us," said Yui, briefly opening her eyes. "Sora has a lilac, and I have a daisy. I think Dad had a rose,"  
"Yeah, it was a rose," said Sora. "He looked at it all the time,"  
"So," said Akane, taking the blossoms out of her hair and placing them in her lap. "you said his name was Mako? Funny, I don't know anyone by that name,"  
Sora shrugged.  
"He just said we'd be safe here in Nerima, at your house. We'll leave if you want us to,"  
"No, it's really not that necessary," said Akane, smiling. "You can stay as long as you like,"  
"We'll be leaving anyways, eventually," said Yui, yawning. "We're to stay here until Dad comes to get us; heaven knows how long -that's- gonna take,"  
"Oh, I see," said Konatsu. "Facinating,"  
Sora nodded.  
"Kasumi-san, may I have some more tea?"  
"Of course, dear," said Kasumi pleasantly.  
"Say, do you know any fighting techniques?" asked Hikari, reaching for a soda in the middle of the table.  
"Do I!" said Sora excitedly. "I know a ton! Dad always said it was his mission to make sure Yui and I were as skilled as he was; 'You never know when it could come in handy,', that's what he always said,"  
"So what kinds of things do you know?" Hikari said.  
"Umm...can't really think of any, really. Yui's really good at food-fu, I guess..."  
"Cats are delicate eaters," said Yui, daintly running her tongue over the row of pearly white teeth and sharp canines.  
"Food-fu?" said Akane, suprised. "Who did you learn from?"  
"Some french guy and an old hag," said Yui. "I beat the crap outta him,"  
"Yui!" said Sora, scowling at his little sister.  
"What!?" she retorted. "It's the truth! Watch."  
She sat up and put a cookie on her head, which mysteriously vanished from sight in an instant.  
"Bravo!" said Kasumi, clapping her hands.  
"Amazing..." said Akane. "Do you remember his name? Your instructor, I mean,"  
"Not really; it was a while ago," said Yui.  
"Care for a fight after lunch?" Hikari asked Sora, taking a sip of her soda. "That is, if you're feeling better,"  
Sora shook his head.  
"I think I'd like a bath," he said. "I haven't taken one since I arrived here with Yui,"  
"Me either, but I don't think it really matters," said Yui. "Where's the bathroom?"  
"Down the hall, to the right," said everyone else, in perfect unison.  
"Okay, then. We'll be back later." Sora said with a laugh. "Mrs. Saotome, do you think you could get a room for Yui and I ready while we're gone?"  
"Of course," said Akane, smiling. "You can use my husband's old room; nobody uses it anymore,"  
"Thanks!" said Yui and Sora together, bowing slightly and heading towards the bathroom.  
"Such charming siblings!" said Kasumi, cleaning up the table. "Who wants to help?"  
Not suprisingly, Kasumi found herself cleaning the dining room by herself that afternoon.

"Wow! Thanks, Mrs. Saotome, this is really nice!"  
"No problem, Sora." said Akane, laying out the futon and smoothing it. "You'll need some extra clothes and pajamas too, I suppose?"  
"You read my mind," said Yui. "Gimme."  
"Yui..."  
"Just kidding, Niichan, just kidding!"  
Akane continued to dig through the closet, taking out various tops and bottoms.  
"Boy, Ranma left a ton over here!" she thought aloud. "Well, that's all that's in the closet; you're free to use whatever you need, it looks good on both boys and girls,"  
"Thanks again, Mrs. Saotome," said Sora with a smile. "I think we can handle things by ourselves,"  
"All right, then," said Akane. "Good night, you two."  
After sorting through their new clothes, Sora and Yui huddled under their blankets.  
"Sora, when do you think Dad's coming back?" said Yui, scrunching her body into a little ball. "I'm scared that something's happened to him,"  
"Don't worry, Yui-chan," said Sora, sitting up and looking at the moon. "You can count on Dad to keep himself safe,"  
He turned towards her.  
"But you gotta remember what he said, okay?"  
"Yeah, I do," said Yui. "'Never let them know our secret, until I get to you,'"


	4. Coffee at 4

Chapter 3 - Coffee at 4 -

Akane woke up early the next morning, wakened by a dream of Ranma. Even though it was 4 in the morning, she couldn't get back to sleep.  
So, she did what most sensible people do; she made some coffee.  
As the hot, bittersweet liquid touched her lips, a curious sound reached her ears. Swift swoops and quiet yells, coming from the training hall. Gathering her robe around her a little tighter, she grasped her mug tightly and made her way down the hall.  
There was Sora, kicking and punching the air in an elegant grace, nearly noiseless in his movements.  
"Sora-kun..." yawned Akane, and immediately, he stopped.  
"M-mrs. Saotome!" he said, putting his hand behind his head sheepishly. "Why are you up so early"  
"That's what I was going to ask you!" Akane said with a smile.  
"Well...I get up early to train, then I reward myself by getting to see the sun rise. It's truly a beautiful thing in the country"  
"Interesting..." said Akane.  
"Yeah, then I start making breakfast, and I wake up Yui and Dad," he continued, cracking his knuckles. "If I didn't wake 'em up, they'd sleep till noon"  
"My goodness!" Akane laughed, taking another sip of coffee. "Well, how about you take a little break; nobody else is going to be up for a while"  
"Okay, I guess," said Sora with a smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Saotome"  
"You're very welcome, Sora-kun," said Akane, making her way into the kitchen. "Care for some coffee"  
"Naw, it's nasty stuff. I never drink it," Sora said, making a face. "I'm fine"  
"Suit yourself," said Akane, sitting down. "I'm rather amazed with you, Sora. You're such a responsible boy"  
Sora blushed as he took a seat.  
"No, it's the truth! Looking out for your sister and father like that? I definately couldn't do it!" she continued.  
"Well, thank you very much," said Sora. "I grew up rather independant; my father told me that I should grow up strong, just like my mother"  
"Your mother?" said Akane, who paused, before taking another sip of coffee. "That's right; you didn't mention her at all yesterday. What's she like"  
Sora shrugged.  
"I never met her"  
Akane paused, mid-sip.  
"Dad barely talks about her, so I have nothing to go on; what she looks like, her personality, memories; nothing"  
"You poor thing..." said Akane.  
"It's okay, though," said Sora with a smile. "Dad's the greatest person I've ever known; I wouldn't have anyone else in the world raise me"  
Akane smiled.  
"I'm glad you feel that way"  
"But really," said Sora. "I wish that I could meet my mother sometime; I want to know the woman who was so strong, my father told me to be like her"  
He yawned.  
"She must have been a really great person, for Dad to love her that much"  
"I'm sure she was," said Akane, patting him on the head. "Honey, you shouldn't get up this early; it's not healthy when you don't get enough sleep. Don't worry, I'll get breakfast up for everyone in the morning"  
Sora smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes.  
"Thanks...I really...wanted to go back to sleep...but"  
He promptly fell asleep at the table.  
"Oh, poor thing," said Akane, and set down her coffee, hoisting him on her shoulder.  
'He's so light...' she thought, bringing him upstairs and tucking him into the futon.  
"Sleep tight, Sora-kun," she said, kissing him gently on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning," 


	5. Soap on a Roap

Chapter 4 - Soap on a Roap -

Sora woke up later that morning, a little less tired and rather enthusiastic about helping with breakfast. After insisting that he cook, Akane treated herself to a jog and returned to a delicious meal. Soun and Hikari ate it up hungrily, while she savored it slowly.  
Sora sighed, putting down his rice.  
"She's not up yet"  
Standing up abruptly, he took a deep breath.  
"YUI! BREAKFAST"  
"NYAOOO"  
In a matter of seconds, Yui was at the table with a rice bowl in hand, her ears surprisingly absent.  
"Eiya! Sorry"  
"That's okay," Sora smiled. "I saved enough for you"  
"Thank you, Niichan!" she grinned, and began to serve herself something.  
"Yui-chan, your ears are gone!" Akane said. Yui looked at her.  
"Really?" she said, touching the top of her head. "Oh, I guess you're right! They just go away on their own and show up randomly, it's very strange"  
Sora nodded to show it was true.  
"Huh, how interesting..." Akane said.  
"I'm full!" Hikari announced. "What about you, Sora"  
He nodded in agreement.  
"So, what about that battle we talked about last night?" he offered. "Oh, yes please!" Hikari replied, her eyes lighting up. It had been a while since she had found a good opponent, and anyone who could get hit by a car and still be healthy after only 3 days sounded like a pretty good challenge. "Do you know where the training hall is"  
"He does," said Akane, snatching the newspaper before Soun could get it. "Have fun, kids, just don't kill each other"  
"'kay, mom!" Hikari said. "Come on, let's go"  
Sora, who had been staring at Akane rather strangely was jerked by Hikari's arm into the training hall.  
"Okay, so...how do you want to fight?" Hikari asked. "Anything goes, or in a certain style"  
Sora shrugged. "Anything goes, I guess. We don't really know each other's fighting styles, do we"  
"I suppose we don't!" Hikari smiled. "Okay, on my mark, we start. One...two"  
They struck a stance, nearly mirroring each other, but neither of them noticed.  
"Three"  
Hikari was the first to move, starting with a strong kick, but Sora dodged perfectly and parried with a strong swipe to her ribs, but failed as she turned sideways for another kick. They were perfectly matched and equally powerful as they kicked, punched, and parried, and soon were panting.  
"You're...pretty good..." Hikari gasped.  
"You...too..." Sora replied. "Delivery! Hikari-chan, are you there?" said a high-pitched voice.  
"Ah! Perfume!" Hikari grinned, skipping to the front door. After quickly catching his breath, Sora followed.  
A young girl perhaps around his age with lavender-colored hair cut in a short bob around her face was smiling at the door, talking animatedly with Hikari. The two little buns of hair that stuck out on top of her head wiggled as she laughed, then her pointed, cat-like eyes saw Sora.  
"Who's he"  
"Oh! Sora, this is Perfume," Hikari said pleasantly. Sora walked forward and shook hands with the young girl.  
"Pleasure!" Perfume said.  
"Perfume is the daughter of a friend of ours," Hikari said. "Oh, Soap? Are you here too"  
A small boy with glasses far too big for his mousy face stepped back behind Perfume and hid shyly.  
"This is my little brother, Soap," Perfume said. "Soap, quit being so shy"  
He mumbled something in another language, and Perfume snapped back in the same tongue.  
"Chinese?" Sora said, suprised.  
"Oh! Yes! Do you speak any?" Perfume asked.  
"Wo hui shou yi dian," Sora grinned.  
"Ah! Zhen de a!" Perfume giggled. "That's very cool! I don't meet very many people who speak Chinese nowadays"  
"I spent at least half of my life there; I picked up a bit," said Sora.  
"That's awesome!" Hikari said. "So"  
"Oh! Well, here's your Nakayoshi back. GOD, Bishoujo Senshi was so nail-biting"  
"I KNOW!" Hikari squealed. "I had no idea that Usagi was really the princess"  
"Well, lemme know when you get the next issue, okay?" Perfume said, smiling.  
"Sure thing! See you later!" Hikari said, waving. Perfume mounted her bike, as Soap got on the small crate attached to the bike that was used for deliveries. Sora watched them disappear down the street. "I didn't know you lived in China," Hikari said. "Why didn't you tell us"  
Sora shrugged.  
"I felt there wasn't a need," he replied. "So...on with our match, or are you finished"  
"On with the match!" she said enthusiastically. "But I think that the dojo's a little cramped; care to go outside"  
"I'd love to, it's so nice out," Sora smiled. "You lead"  
She brought him to the back yard, near the infamous koi pond that her grandfather and father often fought over, or so the pictures and stories said.  
"On your mark," she said, and struck a stance.  
"Go!" she said, and she and Sora lunged at each other and began to fight. Sora leaped high into the air, and Hikari followed, and they were suspended there, whacking at each other, until.  
"Kids! I need help with the laundry"  
The two of them fell into the pool, and Akane peeked her head to catch a glimpse of them right before they hit the water.  
"Oh goodness, here we go again..." she sighed. "Hikari, Sora, get out of the pond right now and help with the laundry"  
Sora surfaced with a sheepish grin, and Akane was half-suprised to find that he hadn't transformed into a girl, as Ranma did.  
"No problem, Mrs. Saotome, just let us dry off first"  
Hikari laughed along with him as they made their way out. 


End file.
